A work machine may include many different fluid systems having multiple components within each system. Although single component failures within the various systems may not be completely preventable, continued operation of the work machine under component failure conditions could result in complete fluid system failure. Engine protection systems have been implemented that monitor engine fluid conditions and implement routines to protect the engine when the fluid conditions of the engine are not within acceptable ranges.
One such protection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,832 (the '832 patent) to Hapke et al. The '832 patent teaches an engine protection system that monitors various engine fluid parameters and compares the parameters to limit values. If a fluid fault condition exists, the engine performance is derated to prevent catastrophic failure of the engine.
Although the engine protection system of the '832 patent may protect the engine of a work machine when the engine fluid operating conditions exceed acceptable limits, it may do nothing to protect work machine systems that are external to the engine. In particular, because the fluid conditions monitored by the engine protection system of the '832 patent are not related to fluid conditions of work machine systems external to the engine, these external systems may continue to operate to the point of complete system failure after a single component malfunction without detection of a fluid condition abnormality and/or intervention by the engine protection system.
The disclosed component protection system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.